Férias no México
by Bella Taisho
Summary: Rin, Inuyasha, Sango e Kagome só queriam tirar férias longe de seu chefe Sesshoumaru, mas tudo deu errado graças a um rombo na empresa Taisho! Agora, eles tem conseguir dinheiro ou serão exportados do país e sem dinheiro.
1. Triller

**Nota da autora: U**ma fic dedicada a todas as pessoas que adoram esse casal Sesshoumaru e Rin.

* * *

**Triller**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I**nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem!

* * *

**Férias no México**

* * *

_Era pra ser apenas uma viagem de férias! Doce e inocente. Sem trabalho, sem estresse e principalmente sem o Maravilhoso Chefinho! _

**- Hey! Vamos ao México?**

_Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome e Sango resolveram tirar férias! Eles queriam se livrar daquela maldita empresa que só dava dor de cabeça. Mas, tanto lugar no mundo para irem, porém foram pára logo aonde! No MÉXICO!_

**- Um pergunta pra vocês: O QUE O NOSSO "MARAVILHOSO CHEFINHO" TEM A VER COM NOSSAS FÉRIAS? Agora, respondam-me!**

_Paris, Veneza, Londres, Berlin, Lis Boa, Barcelona, Nova York, Rio de Janeiro... Tantos lugares bonitos e encantadores... Mas não! Tinha que ser o México! Mais especificamente, Cidade do México. _

_Mas, por que México? _

_Com certeza eles tinham um motivo para irem ao México! Seu maravilho chefinho ODIAVA mexicanos._

**- Lá estão os inimigos de Sesshoumaru, ele odeia os mexicanos!**

_Eles foram para o México só pra contrariar o maravilhoso chefinho e porque Rin tinha um cliente que adoraria visitar..._

_[...]_

_Mas... Os imprevistos acontecem..._

**- A empresa Taisho levou um rombo de um milhão de dólares! **

_Porém, tudo foi por água abaixo e, como sempre esse grupinho, se metera em confusão! E das brabas! Sinceramente... Férias era uma palavra que não constava nos seus guias turísticos._

**- Senhorita Kukoshi! Você tem que me ajudar! Eu já descobri que vocês estão no México! Feche contratos por ai.**

**- Mas não dá pra eu arranjar dinheiro aqui... EU TO DE FÉRIAS.**

_Então, uma idéia surge! _

**- Kagome-chan! Eu tive uma idéia!**

_Um programa de TV... que exibia negocia mento entre a pessoa e um banqueiro mistério... Seria ele um amigo ou um animigo?_

_Salvar uma empresa no território inimigo na frente de milhões de pessoas vendo e negociando com um banqueiro misterioso era realmente uma tarefa difícil... Agora, nossa protagonista estava num dilema! Teria que escolher uma maleta, aceitar a oferta do banqueiro ou mudar de maleta e se ferar e ainda por cima ser exilada do país!_

**- Rin! Topa ou não topa?**

_Acho que as férias já eram!_

**.**

**.**

**Férias no México**

**.**

**.**

**Em breve**

* * *

Oiiiii :D bem, eu publicarei o primeiro capítulo na segunda-feira! E eu queria sabe o que acharam da idéia! *-* mandem review! Por favor! :D


	2. Maravilhoso Chefinho

**Férias no México**

**Capítulo 1: Maravilhoso Chefinho**

**.**

**.**

Nossa! Pra você vê que o tempo voa! Já era quase verão! E mais uma vez eles estavam ali, sentados numa maldita mesa de escritório atendendo milhões de clientes desesperados.

- Como eu odeio esse lugar! – Desabafou Inuyasha.

- Pede demissão! Simples. – Kagome falou enquanto olhava uns pacotes de viagem na internet.

- Quem dera! Não posso deixar meu posto aqui de graça não Kagome. – levantou-se Inuyasha para tomar um café.

Inuyasha Taisho, 27 anos, formado em Administração, tinha doutorado, mestrado e essas coisas, tinha um currículo invejável. Era bonito, inteligente, simpático, às vezes, preguiço e desorganizado! Tinha olhos cor âmbar, cabelos prateados, ele era alto, charmoso, tinha um corpo perfeito. Inuyasha era o irmão mais novo do dono da corporação, e como Inuyasha tinha direitos na empresa e não podia sair de lá, se não ficaria pobre pra sempre.

- Puta merda. – Disse Inuyasha ao perceber que o copinho de plástico para tomar café estava furado, e o pior, o café ainda sujou a sua calça.

- Bem feito! Quem manda não prestar atenção. – Disse Kagome ainda olhando as promoções.

Kagome Higurashi, 26 anos, formada em Publicidade e Propaganda, tinha tudo pra ser muito bem sucedida na vida. Era linda, inteligente, amigável, confiável, simpática, muito detalhista, fresca e adorava perturbar a sua prima Sango. Tinha cabelos negros que iam até a cintura, olhos cor de chocolate, ela era alta e muito bonita de corpo e rosto.

- E ai Kagome-chan? Ta sentindo alguma energia positiva vinda desse computador ai? – Falava Sango vindo com um monte de planilha na mão.

- Nada priminha! – Suspira. – Só, pacotes caríssimos! Bem, o único baratinho que encontrei foi para o México!

- Está fora de cogitação, nós não podemos ir para o México! Você sabe disso! – Sango encarava amiga com uma cara esquisita.

Sango Kukauati, 26 anos, formada em Economia, adorava números, gráficos, tudo que envolvia bolsa de valores, era super organizada, exigente, era pontual, inteligente e perfeccionista. Linda e maravilhosa, Sango tinha dotes que qualquer garota daria pra ter, curvas bem acentuadas, olhos chamativos, cabelos sedosos e longos, rosto e corpo sem nenhum defeito.

- Só pra contrariar... Vamos pro México? – Perguntou Inuyasha com outro copinho de café na mão.

- Vamos! – As duas falaram alegremente e levantando os braços.

Nessa hora o "Maravilho Chefinho" entra na sala onde estava reunida a patota. Ele abre a porta bruscamente, entra na sala e vai até a mesa de Sango.

- Onde está o relatório da semana passada, Sango? Quero vê os gráficos. – Ordenava Sesshoumaru Taisho em sua habitual voz.

- Hum... Está aqui. – Sango entrega uns relatórios que contém gráficos feitos à mão pela própria.

- Muito bem Sango! – Disse se virando e indo embora.

Sesshoumaru Taisho, 29 anos, formado em Marketing e Administração de Empresas, era perfeito. Em todos os sentidos. Frio e calculista sempre fora fechado, odiava ser contrariado, fazia tudo com extrema perfeição. Nunca pedia e sempre ordenava. Ele era inteligente, poliglota (falava além do japonês mais cinco idiomas fluentemente: Inglês, Espanhol, Alemão, Francês, Italiano), lindo e extremamente chato com seu trabalho. Ou faziam o que ele mandava ou era rua na certa.

- Sango... – parou antes de abrir a porta. – Onde está aquela menina que contratei há mais de 3 meses? Ela já chegou de viagem?

- Sesshoumaru-sama ela ainda não chegou de viagem. – Disse olhando preocupada pro telefone que podia tocar a qualquer momento e com certeza podia ser a Rin. – A conferência em Moscou anda não acabou.

- Ainda não tive oportunidade de conversar com ela, mas pelos relatórios que manda parece que gosta do trabalho que faz. – Saiu da sala.

Minutos depois o telefone toca, Sango atende e deixa no viva-voz:

- Oi? – Pergunta Kagome. –Boa tarde! Empresa Taisho, aqui quem fala é a Higurashi, em que posso ajudar?

_- CHEGUEIIIIIIIIIII! _ - A voz de uma menina histérica falava do outro lado da linha. – _Gente! Estou no aeroporto, vou pra casa e amanhã eu quero conversar com vocês. Moscou foi perfeito! Ah Kgome avisa o Maravilhoso Chefinho que eu consegui fechar um contrato milionário! _– Disse com empolgação.

- Ai Rin, às vezes eu acho que você vende seu corpo pra conseguir o que quer! – Disse Inuyasha.

_- INUYASHA! Não me subestime! Eu SÓ sou boa no que faço! Não preciso apelar a uma coisa dessas pra conseguir o que eu quero! Não sou como certas pessoas e quando me refiro "a certas pessoas" falo de Kagura e Kikyo._ – Rin faz uma pausa e suspirou.

- Ta bom! Ta bom! Chega de brigas! Rin! E por favor, não fala de Kikyo e Kagura tá? – Chama Kagome.

_- Oi Kagome-chan! Pode falar! _– Rin nessa hora entra no táxi.

- O único pacote que consegui foi pro México!

_- ÓTIMO Kagome-chan! Vamos para o México! Tem um cliente que eu adoraria visitar! _ - Rin falou alegremente e inocentemente, ela realmente não sabia da história.

- RIN! – todos gritaram.

- Não podemos ir ao México. – Começou a Sango.

- Maravilho Chefinho nos mataria! – Disse Kagome.

- Lá estão os inimigos de Sesshoumaru, ele odeia os mexicanos! – Terminou Inuyasha.

_- Um pergunta pra vocês: O QUE O NOSSO "MARAVILHOSO CHEFINHO" TEM A VER COM NOSSAS FÉRIAS? Agora, respondam-me! – _O motorista do táxi se assustou com o tom de voz da Rin.

- TUDO! – Os três gritaram. – Ele que vai bancar nossa viagem! Não temos dinheiro pra isso! Foi ele que estipulou o valor! – Disse Sango.

- Desculpa Rin-chan se você é rica e ganha uma "grana" preta trabalhando aqui!

_- Ai, ai, ai..._ – Foram as últimas palavras antes da mesma, desligar! – Submissos ao chefe! Ninguém merece. – Então a mesma começou a olhar a paisagem! Fazia tempos que não via Tókio.

Rin Kukoshi de La Curti, era descendente de franceses, mora no Japão desde 15 anos de idade, hoje ela está com 25 anos, esta esbanja beleza por onde passa! Herdeira de uma fortuna bilionária que os avôs deixaram de herança para a única neta! A morena se formou em Relações Internacionais, já viajou o mundo inteiro! A jovem tem pinta de modelo! Tudo sob medida! Perfeita! E dava pra ser Miss! Amava o que fazia e fazia com muita perfeição, odiava ser submissa, e tinha seus próprios objetivos na vida! Poliglota, aprendera a falar mais de 5 idiomas na sua viagem ao redor do mundo, além de língua primária, o francês, aprendera falar o japonês, inglês britânico, espanhol, italiano, alemão e português brasileiro. E agora estava se empenhando para falar egípcio e mandarim. Realmente Rin era uma superdotada.

Mais um dia se foi e todos estavam cansados, Rin estava acabada, mais de doze horas de viagem e fora o fuso horário louco! Com certeza aquela sexta-feira que estava chegando iria ser diferente, ou seja, cansativa.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava até tarde no escritório, estava revisando alguns relatórios e faltava um! Um relatório da empresa de Moscou! E quem estava encarregada desse relatório certamente era Rin, então ele pegou o celular e começou a digitar alguns números.

Rin ouviu o telefone tocar, mas não iria atender, poxa eram 3 da manhã! Quem seria louco suficiente pra ligar par uma menina que acabara de chegar de uma viagem super mega longa!

- Alô? Aqui quem fala é a Rin KuKoshi de La Curti! – Disse bocejando logo após atender o celular.

_- Senhorita Kukoshi, não deveria está na conferência fazendo os relatórios? Você ainda não me mandou nenhum essa semana! _– Sesshoumaru parecia está de mau-humor.

- Hã... – Rin estava bêbada de sono. – Quem ta falando mesmo?

_- Seu chefe, Sesshoumaru Taisho._

- Hã... Entendo! Mara..Chef.. Quer dizer, Sesshoumaru-sama! – Estava com tanto sono, mas não podia o chamar de "maravilhoso chefinho" porque o mesmo nem desconfiava. – É... Como posso começar... Hum... Já estou em Tókio, cheguei hoje no fim da tarde! Os relatórios estão comigo! Você os que AGORA? – Deu ênfase no "agora".

- _Queria... Porque era pra você ter mandando na segunda!_

- Hum... Entendo... Sabe... Eu to caindo de sono... É por causa do fuso horário... E... zzzZzzz. – Ela adormeceu na linha.

_- O QUÊ? _– Ele gritou. – _Ela dormiu na linha! Que irresponsável!_ – Desligou o telefone.

- Tudo bem, não é culpa dela! Fui precipitado! Mas por que não avisou que estava chegando? Aff. – Depois que concluiu seus pensamentos pegou o seu terno e foi para casa. Mais tarde resolveria tudo isso.

**No dia seguinte.**

- Kagome temos que apresentar hoje esse relatório das férias para o "maravilhoso chefinho? – Falou Rin bebendo o quinto copinho de café.

- Temos Rin! E agora? Tudo aqui tem que ter relatório! Sinceramente eu PRECISO DE FÉRIAS! Longe de relatórios! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! – gritou a última parte.

- Tinha que ser a Kagome gritando. – Disse Inuyasha entrando na sala.

- Arg! – rangiu Kagome.

- Bom dia meninas! E Inuyasha! – Falou Sango entrando logo depois de Inuyasha. – Resolveram o negócio lá?

- Que tal se nós falarmos a ele que vamos para o Alasca?

- Isso não faz sentido Rin. – Disse Kagome. – E pare de tomar café!

- Ora bolas! Claro que faz! Japão tá quente e queremos nos refrescar! E o Alasca é a melhor opção! – Concluiu Rin tomando mais um copinho de café. – E Kagome-chan eu to morrendo de sono. Preciso de café!

- Então tá! Vou vê os pacotes falsos para o Alasca Rin! Mas, você não se incomoda em pagar pra gente? – Perguntou Sango.

- Nenhum pouco!

Sango fazia o relatório da viagem, Kagome atendia mais um cliente, Inuaysha estava ajeitando uns arquivos e Rin estava separando os últimos relatórios para dá para o Sesshoumaru. Agora que percebera que não conhecia Sesshoumaru, quem fizera a entrevista com ela fora Jaken, o secretário dele! Seria a primeira vez em três meses, como seria o chefinho? Ela ficava imaginando.

Rin não agüentando mais o sono foi ao banheiro lavar seu rosto quando voltara encontrou Inuyasha enfrente o bebedouro bebendo água (n/a: NÃO! Ele estava enfrente ao bebedouro fazendo café! U.ú eu me mereço mesmo! Aff! Que lastima!).

- Inuyasha! – Ela o olhou com certa ternura.

- Rin! Como você vai? – E antes que pudesse terminar totalmente a pergunta Rin lhe deu um selinho!

Bem, na família de Rin todos tinham esse costume de dá um selinho! Claro que era entre casais e como Rin tinha grande afeto por Inuyasha sempre fazia isso!

Inuyasha retribuiu o selinho, não era um beijo e sim um selinho!

- Nossa! Eu já tinha esquecido esse seu costume Rin! – Riu sem graça. – Ainda não me acostumei!

- Inuyasha! Esquece aquela festa! Sei que você tentou roubar um beijo de mim naquele dia, mas o perdoou! Você estava bêbado!

- Obrigada Rin. – Riu torto.

Sesshoumaru viu aquela cena e achou que os dois tinham uma relação mais intima. Rin só ficara uma vez no escritório, foi logo que foi contratada, foi a semana do treinamento pra ela se acostumar com o sistema da empresa logo se enturmou com Sango, Inuyasha e Kagome. Um dia antes de Rin viajar para Paris, que foi uma conferência antes de Moscou, seus novos amigos a chamaram para uma festa! Foi aí que Inuyasha quase deu um beijo em Rin.

Kagome não gostou muito do costume de Rin no princípio. Mas, logo se acostumou. Também não gostou no dia em que Inuyasha quase deu um beijo de verdade em Rin. Kagome tinha um amor platônico pelo Inuyasha!

- Então você é a Rin? – Falou Sesshoumaru cortando a conversa de Inuyasha e Rin.

- Oi! Sou eu mesma, muito prazer! – Estendeu a mão.

- Rin! Depois a gente conversa. – Inuyasha saiu dali deixando os dois a sós.

A mesma acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Vi seus relatórios! Você realmente conseguiu fechar com Kouga! Como conseguiu? Estou tentando fechar contrato com ele a séculos! – Disse incrédulo Sesshoumaru.

- Eu levo jeito pra coisa. – Respondeu com um grande sorriso.

- Quando será a próxima conferência? – Perguntou tentando puxar assunto com a morena.

- Não sei! Eu estou ligando para alguns contatos! Mas, ainda não recebi nenhuma resposta! – Disse por fim. –Se me dê licença Mara... Chef... Quer dizer... Sesshoumaru-sama. Eu vou voltar ao meu trabalho. – Ela se virou e andou elegantemente até a sala onde estavam todos...

Sesshoumaru ficou pasmo, não tinha palavras para com ela. O que era estranho. O jeito independente dela o deixava furioso. E aquela intimidade toda com Inuyasha. Sinceramente isso não o agradava...

Respirou fundo e voltou a sua sala!

* * *

Eu queria pedir desculpas a todos pela demora... Sei que prometi postar amanhã, mas eu não resisti achei que estava demorando muito. E se tiver algum erro de português eu peço perdão. D: E outra, o fanfiction não queria converter o arquivo!

Prometo não demorar muito! :D

Quero agradecer as review's que recebi, prometo que essa semana ainda eu as respondo! ;D

Agradeço a: **Diinda Neko, Eulalia Arntes, guta e Nathi Duarte** :*

Aguardo vocês aqui nesse capítulo! :D


End file.
